Stargate SG1 Final Fantasy xover
by Naoblue1231
Summary: Yuffie finds herself on a strange planet when in the midst of battle against Sephiroth, but how will these travelers take to the 'Infamous Super Ninja Yuffie,' or more the ones who follow her? Rated for safety


I don't own SG-1 or Final Fantasy, so suing me would be pointless. You'd get nothing cause I'm broke.

Will most likely be some OOC, because I'm not very good at personalities, so if something doesn't seem right, tell me, don't flame me, and I'll see about changing it.

Chapter 1 'The Arrival'

0000000000000000000000

"Incoming unscheduled off world activation, repeat incoming off world activation. Defense teams to positions." The alarm in the underground base went off. General Hank Landry, along with Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell, Lt. Col. Samantha Carter, entered the control room outside of the gate room. Dr. Daniel Jackson and the Jaffa Teal'C were currently off world on a archaeological dig.

"What do we got?" General Landry asked the computer tech(don't remember the gate officers name) in his usual 'to-the-point' manner.

"I don't know sir. There's no gate address that we recognize, but the gate just started acting up and locked me out, I can't even close the iris." The tech was trying his best to reenter the system, but nothing he did worked. General Landry activated the microphone to the gate room and told the defense team to be ready for hostilities.

"Sir, what are we going to do?" Col. Carter, who was already trying to figure out if this was just a glitch in the system, asked from a separate computer monitor.

"Hope this is just a glitch, and that we don't lose any lives." Just then the gate activated, the gate glowing a bright green, before a girl was thrown through the advent horizon and the gate shut down.

"Secure that girl and send them to the infirmary, send two guards in case of hostilities." General Landry order. Col. Mitchell went to the gate room to help transport the girl to the infirmary.

"Sir, any idea who that was?" Samantha hadn't found any problems in gate diagnostic, but she intended to go over more thoroughly later.

"None, we'll just have to hope we get some answers when our 'guest' wakes up. Until then your dismissed."

"Yes sir." Samantha then went over the gate diagnostics again.

000000000000000000

'Ohh, my head.' Was the first thing that Yuffie thought while waking, but then realized something was wrong.

'Hmm, what was...Sephiroth! I was fighting Sephiroth with the others then...I think Tifa and I were thrown back...Where am I?' Yuffie tried to get up, but found that she couldn't.

"What the hell? Hey let me go!" Yuffie started struggling against the restraints holding her to a bed. Yuffie stopped struggling when she realized something else.

"Where the hell is my armor? Did you bastards touch me? When I get out, I'm gonna so-" Before Yuffie could continue ranting to no one, General Landry entered the infirmary.

"My aren't you a vulgar kid? How old are you anyway, 13, 14?" Yuffie grew enraged.

"I'll have you know, old man, I'm 16. Now what did you do to my stuff, you had better not have touched my materia!" Yuffie continued to struggle against her restraints until she grew tired. "Will you untie me now?"

"First answer some questions. What planet are you from?" Yuffie just looked at Landry like he had grown an extra arm.

"What do you mean? I'm from Earth, hello? What planet are you from?" This confused the general slightly. Landry turned and spoke to the plate glass mirror on the wall.

"Carter, what are the chances of another planet being called Earth?"

"Not a large chance, but I'm sure it's possible." A feminine voice said from a speaker on the wall.

"How long have you been there? Did some pervert just sit there and watch me? Who are you people and will you let me up?" Yuffie's ranting was ignored as Landry continued his questions.

A few questions later, Yuffie was starting to reach an all time high in her annoyed meter, but luckily Landry had only a few questions left.

"Okay, Yuffie you said? One what is this materia? Some kind of advanced technology, and two how did you get here." Yuffie sighed and knowing that the only way she was going to get up was to answer this man's questions, began to explain what materia was.

"From what I know, materia is crystallized life energy, that we augment into weapons, armor, and bangles. It lets us use magic, but when we master the use of the materia it becomes part of us and we don't need the crystal form anymore. But that doesn't mean it still can't be sold for a lot of money. That's why I became a materia hunter."

"So this materia has human lives in it?"

"I don't know really, I just use it. It's something you'd have to ask my friends about. As for how I got here, I don't know. We were fighting a powerful, evil man named Sephiroth. We were holding strong, but me and another one of my friends Tifa, were blasted back by something, and next thing I know I wake up here, out of my armor and tied down." Yuffie took a breath then glared at Landry "Now can I have my stuff back? Before I have to do something drastic?"

"Fine. I'll send in a some guards to escort you to you're temporary room. There you'll find you're belongings. You'll stay there while I decide what to do to you."

"Whatever."

000000000000000000

General Landry just sighed and dropped his, all business face once he left the room where Yuffie was being held. Once he regained himself he headed to the briefing room, where he would decide what to do with SG-1. Samantha joined him along the way.

"Sir, are you okay?" Samantha asked, slightly concerned about General Landry's behavior.

"I'm fine Carter. It's just she's 16, but from what I can tell she's been in worst situations than most of us here have been."

"Do you think it was a good idea to do that. Release her I mean. From what she says she can probably hurt some of the guards pretty bad."

"I know Carter, but there's nothing we could do. She hasn't done anything wrong, and she might have even been able to get loose while she was angry. I don't want to think what would've happened then."

"Yes sir."

0000000000000000000000

So how is it so far? I'm not so sure about a lot of the names of the SG group so play along.

Ne way if you have request say so, and I might look into it.

A/N: This will most likely be a yuri, like most of my other stories will be or are.


End file.
